


When Tomorrow Comes

by Nessa_T



Series: All About Us [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Goodbyes are hard, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_T/pseuds/Nessa_T
Summary: Dorian is leaving Bull for Tevinter some months after defeating Corypheus, and Bull is up awake at night, counting breaths and waiting for the sun to rise.





	When Tomorrow Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from Whispers in the Dark (Chapter 5). The chapter is not yet released, but I think this serves as a good standalone. 
> 
> Check out the story[ here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10581288)

The Moon had risen to take its place amongst the stars at Skyhold. It hovered above the horizon, casting its watchful gaze upon the fortress’ sleeping occupants. There were no movements about, save for the scouts on patrol on the castle walls. Their footsteps were barely audible as they paced back and forth, eyes and ears alert.

A cool breeze was blowing through the trees, making the leaves rustle, each delicate blade seeming to whisper to each other, speaking in a language no one understood save themselves. In a private quarter, far away from the battlements, a dying fire crackled in the hearth, casting a warm orange glow on two figures resting on a rickety bed. The mattress was lumpy and hard, covered untidily in hide and fur, but neither seemed to mind. One man slept while the other stayed up to keep watch.

In the semi-darkness of the room, the Qunari sat back against the headboard, studying the fireplace as it spat out red embers, the glowing flecks fluttering for a while in midair like the wings of a butterfly before spiralling to its quiet death on the cold, stony floor.

His companion stirred, slowly coming awake before rubbing tired eyes. The Iron Bull pressed a kiss on the tousled head and pulled the warm body closer. Tighter. It felt like they could not be close enough tonight. Not enough. Never enough.

“It’s not morning yet,” Bull murmured, holding the mage closer still, and readjusting the covers around their bodies to keep out the cold. There was a gaping hole in the ceiling, and Bull wished he had taken the time to get it fixed weeks ago.

"You’re still awake?” came the response, voice thick with exhaustion. Bull felt those silver eyes on his face. Studying him. Watching him.

“Yeah. Can’t sleep.” he grunted in response, and then watched as warm fingers curled around his. He felt an unfamiliar tightness in his chest and wondered what it meant.

Those silver eyes fluttered close, and Bull could feel if not see the smile on his _kadan’s_ face.

“You know I’ll be back soon, right?”

“Yeah.”

There was a short silence as they listen to each other breathing.

“Hey _Kadan_.”

“Mmm?”

“You’ll miss me, right?”

“Of course.”

There was another pause.

“Hey _Kadan_.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t forget me.”

"I won’t. I promise.”

Finally satisfied, Bull scooted further down into their blankets and tried to close his eye.

“ _Amatus_?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time we meet, we’ll grow old together.”

Bull gave a snort, but grinned, feeling warm from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. There was the sound of deep breathing again.

“Hey _Kadan_ ,” he tried again, but Dorian was already fast asleep, and Bull waited patiently by his side for the Sun to rise.


End file.
